


All I Want For Christmas Is You (Dean Winchester x Y/N)

by deanwanddamons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All I want for Christmas is you, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean Winchester x You - Freeform, F/M, Mutual Pining, SPN Christmas Bingo, Supernatural - Freeform, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, dean winchester x y/n - Freeform, spn fanfiction, supernatural fan fic, supernatural fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons
Summary: You and Dean are feeling festive, so settle down to watch a Christmas movie.Written for SPN Christmas Bingo on Tumblr
Relationships: Dean Winchester - Relationship, Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	All I Want For Christmas Is You (Dean Winchester x Y/N)

Dressed in her Christmas pajamas, Y/N leaned against the door of the War Room, her shoulder resting on the frame. She was silently watching the younger Winchester who was sitting at the map table, his body hunched over the wood, with his head buried in a book. His soft brown hair hung limply around his handsome face, his hand brushing a few loose tendrils out of the way as his mouth opened wide in a huge yawn. 

“Sam. It’s Christmas Eve! Do you really need to be researching a case right now?” Y/N asked him, the huntress crossing her arms as the gentle giant looked her way. 

He stretched his long limbs, and groaned. “The monsters don’t take time off for the holidays, Y/N. In fact, they are known to come out in force. You’ve heard of Krampus right?”

“Yeah, but there are other hunters who can deal with it,” she told him as she took a step towards him, her hand gesturing towards the lore. “Put the books away, Sam. Let’s watch a Christmas movie instead. Dean has already agreed and is in the kitchen sorting the snacks as we speak.” 

“Dean’s agreed? Wow, you must have some awesome persuasive skills,” he huffed, shaking his head in disbelief.

“What can I say? It was clearly the pajamas that clinched it,” she chuckled, gesturing down at her attire. “As soon as I said he could choose the snacks, he jumped up and practically ran to get them.” 

Sam let out a small laugh as he gathered all of the books together in a neat pile before pushing back in his seat, literature in hand. 

“You go ahead. I’m thinking about heading to bed anyway,” he explained as he stood, his long legs taking him to the bookcase to slot the lore back where it came from, “thanks though.” 

Y/N frowned slightly, a little disheartened that Sam didn’t want to join them. “Are you sure? We are watching Christmas with The Kranks on Netflix.” 

“Yeah, I’m beat,” he admitted as he took a few strides to be by her side. He placed his warm palm on her shoulder, his lips touching her forehead in a sweet gesture, “Goodnight Y/N. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Sam,” she replied softly, a small smile pulling at her mouth as she watched his retreating form. 

With a deep sigh, Y/N looked around the War Room, and the lack of festive decorations saddened her. Over the last few weeks, and without the brothers knowing, she had been secretly buying fairy lights and tinsel whenever she had gone to the store. She had just been missing the opportunity to hang them around the bunker. Luckily, and just in time for the impromptu movie night, she had managed to hang some in the Dean Cave as a little surprise for them both. She just hoped that the older of the two would appreciate the gesture when he had finished rustling up his goodies in the kitchen. 

Y/N understood the reason why the brothers didn’t bother celebrating the holidays, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to bring some Yuletide cheer to the bunker. She was actually surprised that Dean had acquiesced to her request of watching a Christmas movie so easily, but she wasn’t going to complain about it. It had been an extremely busy few months on the hunt front, and she thought that maybe he needed a little down time just as much as she did. 

Yet, casting her eyes around the dark and dimly lit room, she made her mind up there and then that before the night was out, she was going to use the stash she had collected to cheer up the bare walls once the boys were asleep. 

“Y/N!” 

Dean’s deep baritone voice made her turn in her spot, his tone echoing down the hallway as she placed one foot in front of the other towards the kitchen. The closer the huntress got, the more she could hear the small yelps of delight that passed the older Winchester’s lips. He was like an excited puppy, spinning around on his heel as Y/N joined him, a big grin on his face. 

“You bought pie, and cookies, and candy canes,” he happily pointed out as he picked up each item, showing her with glee before placing them back down. 

“Yep. Thought we could fall into a sugar coma after the movie,” Y/N told him with a small laugh, enjoying the joy that was radiating from the man by her side. She stepped forward and helped in gathering all of the items in her arms before nodding towards the exit. “Let’s go.” 

“I’ve got the beer,” he announced as he held the six pack up triumphantly, following closely behind her as she headed towards the Dean Cave. 

Placing the goodies on the ground, Y/N opened the door to his little hideaway, gesturing for him to go inside first. Biting her lip, she waited for him to pass her, looking forward to seeing his reaction to the surprise she had set up for him. It didn’t take long for her to hear the little huff of astonishment as Dean took everything in. The room was dimly lit, the only illumination coming from the twinkling fairy lights that adorned the walls. A small, simply decorated Christmas tree sat on a side table, slightly off balance. 

Dean’s face broke into a grin as he looked over his shoulder, back at the woman whose heart was filled with warmth. 

“Did you do all this for me?” he asked, walking to the tree. Almost immediately, Y/N’s eyes went wide as she took a step forward. 

“I wouldn’t touch that, Dean. It took me ages to get it to balance,” she chuckled, worried about how precarious it seemed to be. 

Yet, with a knowing smirk, he continued to move and took a branch between his fingers. Within seconds, it wobbled on its uneven legs before beginning to topple. 

“Shit!” Dean exclaimed, his hands scrambling to stop it from falling. He managed to catch it before any damage was done and as he attempted to straighten it, Y/N couldn’t help but laugh at his embarrassment. 

“This is why we can’t have nice things,” he admitted shamefully, a coy smirk on his lips. 

“I told you we’re not supposed to touch it!” she laughed, knowing full well that if you tell Dean not to do something, he would definitely do the complete opposite, just to cause playful trouble. 

Once he had managed the balancing of the tree, he wiped his hands down the front of his denim clad legs, his gaze connecting with hers in a moment of sincerity. “This is really great, Y/N. Thank you.”

She offered nothing but a smile, the moment didn’t call for anything else, even though she wished it did. 

“Sit down, before you do any more damage,” Y/N teased, picking the snacks up from the corridor and setting them down on the table. Dean popped the cap of two beers and handed her one, before flopping down onto the sofa. 

Picking up the remote, the huntress sat herself down next to him, switching on the TV and tuning into Netflix. As she found the movie they wanted to watch, Dean started diving into the snacks, dishing them out on the paper plates Y/N had thought would be a good idea to use. She could only roll her eyes and huff a playful breath from her nose as he passed her one that he had piled high of treats. 

As she began to snuggle back, attempting to make herself more comfortable, Dean grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and tapped his thighs, gesturing for her to rest her legs on his. Doing as she was told, she stretched her calves over him, her back against the arm of the sofa, him mirroring her position. Just as the movie started, he threw the blanket over them both, a content smile resting on his features.

Neither of them moved much during the film, just the odd glance here and there, the occasional reach for more food if either of them needed it. So when the credits were rolling, nearly two hours later, Y/N was surprised to find the green eyed hunter fast asleep. She reached forward to get the remote, aiming to turn off the television as her eyes stayed glued to the man beside her, his mouth slightly agape. Now sitting in silence, she could hear him softly snoring and the sound made the corners of her mouth lift. His face was soft, almost angelic, the faint glow of the fairy lights highlighting his handsome features. 

Even though he was a strong, brave hunter, deep down Y/N felt like he needed to be taken care of. She had admitted to herself a long time ago that she was in love with him, but she had also accepted the fact that he didn’t feel the same way in return. She was just a very good friend, a surrogate sister. Yet, he was her everything. 

Even though she knew neither of the brothers celebrated the holidays, thanks to the recent discussion she had shared with them, Y/N just couldn’t let the day pass without buying the boys a gift each. If they didn’t want to see it as a Christmas gift, then she would say it was a thank you, as they had saved her life after all. It was the least she could do to repay everything they had done for her since her run in with the shapeshifter who had robbed her of her family. 

The memory caused the fresh huntress to take a deep breath, a feeling of grief washing over her. It was her first Christmas without her parents and sister and she was so grateful that she didn’t have to spend it alone. Shaking the thoughts of loss from her mind, she gently moved her legs off Dean’s lap, hoping not to wake him. As she shifted, he stirred slightly, but thankfully, he did not wake. Standing up, Y/N tucked the blanket around him a little tighter causing him to snuggle down further, his eyes remaining shut but his breathing still deep and even. 

Tip toeing out into the corridor, she let out a small breath, thankful that she now had an opportunity to work on her plan. She walked past Sam’s room, noticing that his door was slightly ajar which caused her to peek through the opening. He too was fast asleep, his long legs thrown outside of the sheets. Smiling, she made her way into her own room, knowing exactly what she was after. 

Opening a bedside drawer, she took out the wrapped gifts she had purchased for the brothers. She had found a first edition of Sam’s favourite book online, and bought Dean a new watch as his last one had been smashed on a hunt. To make it even more special, she had gotten it engraved. In the same drawer was also her secret stash of Christmas decorations, so she decided now was the ideal time to make the War Room a little more festive. 

Gathering up all she needed, Y/N silently padded down the corridor of the almost eerily quiet bunker. She gently placed each gift in front of the sleeping brothers in their respective rooms, ready for them to open when they woke up fresh on Christmas Day. When she had finished impersonating Santa Claus, she headed for the War Room, a spring in her step as she planned out how she was going to make their home more festive.

With a huff, she placed her hoard onto the table and rested her hands on her hips as she came up with a decoration plan, her eyes casting around the room. Once she had got a certain idea of where everything was going to go, she began to sort through her decorations. It was then that she found the spring of mistletoe that she had bought from the store. With a faint smile, she wrapped some ribbon around the end and pinned it in the doorway to the corridors, appreciating its festive purpose and ignoring the kiss that she would never get to share beneath it. 

Back in the Dean cave, the green eyed hunter woke with a start, wondering where he was. It didn’t take him long to realise that he had fallen asleep on the sofa, a blanket wrapped around him, tucked up to his chin. He recalled him and Y/N had been watching a Christmas film and were eating snacks, but he was now all alone. Rubbing his eyes, Dean concluded that she must have gone back to her room when the movie ended. 

He grinned to himself, remembering how proud and content she looked when she showed him how she had brought some festive cheer to his retreat. The smile only got broader when he remembered how warm she had been lying on the couch with him, how comfortable he was in her company. Dean knew he had feelings for her, he knew that he was, in fact, in love with her, but he was too scared to tell her. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship if she didn’t feel the same. 

Sitting up, he stretched out his muscles and rubbed at his eyes. It was then that he noticed a small package in his peripheral vision, his gaze dropping to the parcel that was on the table in front of him. He picked it up, and turned over the tag. It was for him. 

The gift was neatly wrapped, so Dean took his time opening it. Peeling the paper away, he was presented with a box and upon opening it, he noted a chunky, black watch that sat on a velvety cushion. It was the one he had been eyeing up in the jewellery shop window the last time him and Y/N had passed. Carefully removing it, he turned it over in his hands, admiring it. As he did, he noticed the back of the face had writing on it. It was engraved with the words: ‘Always Keep Fighting. Love Y/N’ 

Looking at the time as he put it in his wrist, he noticed it was 12.10am. It was officially Christmas Day. 

Dean didn’t want to wait until the morning to thank Y/N, so he got to his feet hurriedly and left the room, his intention being to wake her to tell her how grateful he was and to wish her a Merry Christmas. Yet as he walked into the corridor, through the silence he caught the sound of a soft, sweet voice singing. It caused him to stop and cock his head to the side, entranced by the melody he could hear that was coming from the War Room. 

Thankfully, it hadn’t taken Y/N too long to decorate, covering the stair railings in tinsel and carefully adding pins to the walls in which she could drape her fairy lights. The only thing she was missing was the sounds of Christmas songs being played from her vinyl record player, but she didn’t want to risk waking the boys. So instead, she opted to sing one of her favourites, rearranging the small bulbs perfectly against the walls. 

“I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need,” she sang softly to herself, turning in her spot for more pins. “I don’t care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree.”

With a slight huff, Y/N stepped down from the chair she was standing on and took a step back to admire the work she had already done. The War Room felt festive and warm, just what she was going for. Giving a quick nod in approval at her work, she turned and spotted one of Dean’s flannels hanging on the back of one of the other chairs. She knew he must have forgotten that he had left it there from when he had taken it off earlier in the day, claiming to be too warm. 

A soft smile graced her lips, her fingertips running over the cotton before she picked it up and held it against her. “I just want you for my own,” she continued to sing, her voice softer now. 

She brought the material to her nose gracefully, the flannel still smelling like him. The distinctive cologne, mixed with spearmint, leather and gun oil allowed her thoughts to float off back to the sleeping hunter. “More than you could ever know.” 

“I didn’t know you could sing, sweetheart.” 

Dean’s deep voice caught her by surprise, allowing a small yelp to sound from her throat. Spinning around, she dropped his shirt to the ground, mortified that he may have seen what she was just doing. Y/N could feel her cheeks burning, embarrassment creeping under her skin as the older Winchester stood with his back to the wall, leaning casually against it. His ankles were crossed, the box that had contained the present she had left for him clutched tightly in his hand. 

“Jesus fucking Christ Dean! You scared the shit out of me!” Y/N chastised him. “How long have you been there!?” 

“Long enough, I was enjoying your performance,” he smirked, pushing himself away from the brick and striding towards her. Y/N could feel her heart thumping against her rib cage as he got closer, not knowing how to act around him. Just what had he seen?

“I wanted to thank you for my lovely gift,” he told her softly, stopping in front of her, showing the huntress his left wrist where the new watch took pride of place. “I’m ashamed to say, I haven’t bought you anything though.”

“I don’t give to receive, Dean. I’m just happy that you like it, and I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me over the last year.”

“Just having you here with us, is thanks enough sweetheart,” he admitted, his voice low and sincere. It was then that Y/N looked up at him and caught a glimpse of something new in his jade orbs. The way the fairy lights twinkled in them truly made his eyes look like they were made from precious stones. They were hypnotic. 

She hadn’t registered that Dean had stepped closer to her, that he had placed the empty watch box on the War Room table and had now taken her smaller hand into his. It was only when he began to gently pull her to the doorway, did her mind alert her to the overwhelming amount of feelings she was experiencing in that moment. The tingles from his touch, the warmth that flood her being from his look, the love she felt in her heart from his smile. 

“The watch is wonderful, Y/N,” he admitted, stopping her in the archway of the door, his palm coming up to softly caress her cheek. She tried so hard to control her breathing, bewildered by what was happening. It was then that his green orbs gazed into hers once more, and the sound of his slightly offkey singing passed his lips, “but make my wish come true?” 

“Dean I--” Y/N started, her words whispered and quiet as the older hunter inched closer, the tip of his nose barely touching hers.

“Baby, all I want for Christmas, is you.” As he sang his last words, his forehead rested against that of the huntress’ and almost imperceptibly, she nodded, letting him know that she understood where this was going, giving him her permission. 

Just then, softly and slowly, Dean’s lips met hers, soft and plump. She responded to the kiss, not yet quite comprehending that this was happening. For all his bravado, the green eyed man was surprisingly gentle, his arms wrapping around her as the kiss intensified, all the pent up feelings that they both had for each other being poured into that singular moment. 

Parting, albeit reluctantly, Y/N smiled up at him, a sense of belonging washing over her as she saw his widening smile. His mouth was only mere inches away from hers, his hands still splayed across the bottom of her back, holding her impeccably close so she could just about make out the words that whispered past his lips. 

“Merry Christmas, Y/N.”


End file.
